Amidst the games: a gajevy fanfic
by Gay-holo123
Summary: Snowed in after a horrendous snow storm, forty students of magnolia high must endure games created by Mirjane, the school match maker.


p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 1/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong /strongIt was snowing. Hard. Icy drafts drifted through the old single pane window, causing Levy to shiver viciously. She attempted to shift closer to her best friend,Lucy, which was almost impossible, considering that they were practically already sitting in each others laps. Levy looked at her freezing roommates across the dorm and shivered again. Juvia was huddled beneath a heavy wool blanket, and Mira and lissana were hugging each other, showing off their likenesses. Same hair pale skin, same almost violet eyes. The girls were sitting in their dorm in utter emsilence,matching/em the storm roar past the window. The silence was broken by a muffled growl coming from Juvias stomach. The embarrassed look on her face sent Levy into a fit of hysteric , Mira,and Lissanna joined in, and eventually, Juvia did too. " J-j-Juvia's hungry!" Juvia sputtered between giggles. " I kind of am too,we should go raid the kitchen!" Levy suggested. " yeah!" Lucy joined. "The exercise will do us good!" Juvia was already at the door, a look of mock impatience set on her face. " Juvia's stomach is only getting louder! Hurry up!" the posse was busy trading sweats for jeans and hoodies for tshirts and cardigans, laughing all the while./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Magnolia high is a private live-in school on the very out skirts of magnolia. They are very gender separate , going so far as to not have boys and girls socialize anywhere other ther than class. This storm demanded the rules be broken and girls and boys live in the same building, courtesy of headmaster Macarov. He couldn't be in two buildings, so, as soon as the snow started, the male half of the school moved to the girls dorm hall. So, when the small posse of classmates got downstairs, they were over whelmed by young, rippling, male bodies. The group split up. Lucy and Juvia ran off to find their boy friends, Natsu and Grey, Mira went off to break up a developing fight between her boyfriend and her brother, Laxus and Elfman, Lissanna ran off to find her friend Bickslow, and Levy wandered towards the kitchen to look for the headmaster, whom she found in the kitchen chatting with Erza and Bisca while he made himself a doubledecker PBJ sandwich. "Hi master!" levy called to him in a cheerful voice that would make everyone who heard it smile. "Oh, Levy! You're just the person I was looking for!" exclaimed Erza excitedly at the sight of the blue haired, glasses wearing bookworm. " I am in desperate need of some books to tide me over until the snow melts. Can you help me?! And Bisca too?" Bisca looked at Levy and nodded. Levy had been expecting this question from many a classmate, considering the fact that the librarian left the keys to the library in Levy's ownership. " sure! Just as soon as I talk to master!" Levy looked down at the small old man, whom was the only person in the school who had to look up at her while standing. " Master, Juvia and Mira are planning a couple of games and they need the number of students in the school." she asked. "why don't you do the math?" he asked. He often asked Levy difficult math questions. " one hundred and sixty five minus one hundred twenty five." Levy gasped.'Only forty students? One hundred and twenty five went home?! This is ridiculous!' she thought. " Um. Okay! Thanks!" she turned, grabbed Erza and Bisca's hands and pulled them out the door./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Sitting in the corner of the girl's dormitory lobby, a dark, pierced shadow smirked. Gajeel looked out across the expanse of cream coloured carpet to the fight happening in the corner opposite his, where Natsu and Grey were throwing punches at each other all willy-nilly. Juvia was cheering Grey on chanting " Grey-sama! Grey-sama! Beat love rivals love! YAY!" her squeals hitting Gajeels eardrums with surprising force. A guffaw escaped his lips as Erza marched up to the fighting, stood right between them, and elbowed both of them in the ribs, sending them both crashing to the floor. Erza then jogged back to her group, which included Bisca, a silent girl with a thing for Alzack, and Levy,a quiet bookworm whom Gajeel called"shrimp", and linked arms with her two friends and then they half jogged, half skipped, towards the library. Lily, Gajeels roommate, whom was standing beside his crouched friend, looked down at him and then up again, managing to kick Gajeel in the progress. "What the...?" the pierced boy looked up at lily, who nodded his head towards the centre of the room, where Mira was headed straight for them. " watch out Gaj. Come forth the she-devil." "crap." Gajeel muttered under his breathe. He stood up, stuck his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans, and turned away from her and pretended to be studying a portrait of the first founder of magnolia high, Mavis Vermillion. "Gajeel, Lily! Wait up!" Mira called across the room. Gajeel glared at her with the eyes of a demon. If looks could kill... Mira finally made it over to the two classmates. " hey are you guys gonna take part in our game later? It starts in half an hour!" she turned to face the other way. " Oh, and if you don't Partake in the game, then you span style="text-decoration: underline;"have/span to play the guild masters game which We will play after our upcoming event! Bye!" she slowly walked away. Gajeel grunted when he remembered his past experiences with the guild masters game. " Yay." Lily said sarcastically. " Yep." Gajeel muttered. "Fun."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
